Mutant She Wrote
by lemon-generation
Summary: I've taken over the Fic for lemon generation. My email is mentalannette@hotmail.com :) please no more mutants i've chosen them i need normal people.
1. Default Chapter

Mutant She Wrote  
  
Hi! '-' This is my first interactive fanfic (or fanfic, for that case), so I really want to have a nice debut onto fanfiction.net! Although I'm not really expecting many reveiws, here are the rules:  
  
-This fic is based on the show, none of the comic/cartoon mutants will show up, but the storyline is the same. Two teams, good guys and conflicted heroes (I refuse to use the term 'villian' or 'bad guys') and a few wanderers. There will be romantic tension and flirting, maybe even a triangle (ex: Kitty-Kurt-Lance)! Right now I need some adults (if there's no supervision where's the fun in sneaking out?) some normal people (like, soccer players or geeks and jocks: what makes up a normal high school) and of course some mutants.  
  
-Ok, I do have to ask for oiginal powers, no blue fuzzy elfs or rock- tumblers. Think! I'm sure you can think up some super power that hasn't been used! Like, for example, you can instantly have people attracted to you, or something. Don't use what I just said, because that is just a lame idea I thought up. Remember, don't make yourself too powerful, that takes the fun out of it!  
  
-Oh, and unlike SOME people I am happy to accept flames. Making people mad enough to rave at you is a high form of flattery if you have a huge ego. *puts on Pietro mask* Bring it on!  
  
-In the words of InterNutter (did I spell that right?) Plot? What Plot? For now, this is for fun and flirting. Oh, I need two Conflicted adults to lead the groups. Please submit! Here is the old reliable Form:  
  
  
  
Name-  
  
Age-  
  
Power (in detail)-  
  
Personality-  
  
History-  
  
Do you want to be paired up? (and if yes, with what kind of person, if you have a preference?)-  
  
Hair-  
  
Pants-  
  
Shirt-  
  
Other? (clothing)-  
  
Other (ect.?)  
  
If you have any questions or comments, please email me at lemon_generation@yahoo.com! 


	2. Please Read

I'm sorry.  
  
I can't keep this up for many reasons, one of which is my parent's divorce. Two is my grandmother's condition. She is in a nursing home and can't even remember my name anymore. If anyone would like to pick this up and try to revive it feel free to. E-mail me with flames, chains, or just to talk. I could need it right now. If you would like to try to revive this e mail me also. Thanks for understanding. I was really looking forward to ff.net and you guys really made it happen.  
  
Love always,  
  
Lemon Generation 


	3. Charecters

Hey, this is Kat. I'm taking the story over for Lemon-Genoration cause shes having a tough time.  
  
These are the Charecters That have been used so far   
  
Aiko Theodore Fish on the "good side"  
  
Kathryn Moonbeam Walker "good side"  
  
Annunciata Elizabeth Towers "good side"  
  
Renagade"Bad side"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Charecters I'm Adding The leader   
Name~ Annette Bergne   
  
Age~ she appears *keyword!* to be around eighty   
  
Power~ telekiness,healing/slow aging (for herself & others)   
  
Personality~ proper (think British grandma)but witty (in a dry way),warm (as in affection) kind, stubborn,independant, *this is hard to explain* push her & expect a recoil (email if it doesn't make sense)   
  
  
hair~ sliver, long, curly,thick, in a french twist or tidy bun, whavever you feel necesary, baby curls @ neck??   
  
  
shirt~ blouse (have you seen "Happy Gilmore"/"Princes Dairies"? the kinda stuff that the grandmothers wear) and a long flowy flower skirt.  
  
Other: Has a Huge Mastif named Scooter (if you don't know what a mastif is its a really big dog thats really cute!) She lives in an Old Masion with a four acre backyard with woods about three acres down where there are obsticle courses where she trains her students. With the help of one other adult I NEED HELP FINDING ONE!  
  
Students  
Name- Julian Andrews   
  
Age-17  
  
Power (in detail)- can warp his voice to mind control   
  
Personality- a bit of a playboy, confident, sarcastic. uses really big words   
  
History- army brat, meet by Annette accident   
  
Hair- like Lance's with red streaks, only not so mullet-y   
  
Pants- who wants to wear pants? baggy cargos   
  
Shirt- tight black   
  
Other? (clothing)- small silver chain, and sunglasses. oh, and kick ass steel toe boots   
  
Other (ect.?) he has pretty brown eyes! he tends to speak with a bit of a boston dialect (hey, therah. nice day, eh? Quite arocious(sp??), if i do say so mahself)   
Authors Note (im gonna pair him up with my charecter HES SUCH A CUTIE)  
  
  
  
  
  
name: willam hintton   
power:every time he toches someone they get   
sick for sveral minutes some for 24 to48 hours.   
persoality:quiet. a bit of a loner. really gothic.   
history:was bought up in a bad home fater horribly abused him after his mother died.   
shirt:black long sleve shirt.   
pants:black jeans.   
other clothing:sneakers,black leather jacket,fingerless black gloves.   
  
Name-Judas Worthington (Codename-Farsight)   
  
Age-16   
  
Power (in detail)- Judas has the ability to move in "bullet-time", causing all motion about him to appear slow to himself, while to those around him, he appears superfast. The time-warp only takes place within a certain radius of Judas.   
  
Personality-Farsight is usually quite cold, and very aloof. Attempts to speak with him are met with aversion. If there's someone he wants to talk with, he'll always begin the conversation. Judas has an acid tongue around those he dislikes, and is manipulative almost out of habit. Those he likes, however, know an eloquent, kind person with a good sense of humor.   
  
History-Judas is a child genius and the bastard son of a rich CEO. He formerly lived with his mother, but her house was destroyed by a pipeline explosion. It was on this night that his powers manifested, allowing him to escape. He now lives with his grandparents. Judas' only remaining memory of his mother is a small ruby pendant. He hates his father, who bears him the same feelings.   
  
  
Hair- Pale blonde, with a big sheaf of bangs on the left side that falls into his face.   
  
Eyes- Icy blue with silver flecks.   
  
Pants- Loose, black khakis.   
  
Shirt- Gray, with a black spider amidst stylized red flames.   
  
Other? (clothing)-Farsight wears a pair of black-framed glasses, and a black, hooded sweatshirt.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Other side ( not bad but not good)  
the leader is Lyon Collins (Shadow)They all live together in a apartment they bought with there money.  
  
Name- Lyon Collins (Shadow)   
  
Age- 17   
  
Power- He was the ability to reach inside a person's mind and find their worst fears and for a short time, make their fear into a reality. One on one this is no big deal for him but the more people he was to do it to the wearier he'll become.   
  
Personality- He keeps to himself and refuses to place his complete trust in anyone but his friend Arianna. It takes a lot to get him riled up but one way to do it is to threaten Arianna or the people he was pledged his loyalty to. He is a natural leader, honorable, and slightly sarcastic.   
  
History- Lyon is definatly from the wrong side of the tracks of New Orleans, Lousiana. At the age of ten he'd been through more than 12 life or death street fights and almost didn't live through the last one. That was when he met Arianna and she all but forced him to live and made her parents accept him in their family. He took numerous martial arts classes after that and began teaching them to Arianna.   
  
Paired- Hmmm... I'd say pair him to Arianna if you can or someone who won't annoy him by being a ditz.   
  
Hair- A little shaggy and midnight black. (His eyes are grey)   
  
Pants- Black jeans   
  
Shirt- A somber color usually, black, grey, white, or blue).   
  
Other- He wears contacts and very strongly dislikes people who would try to control him. Good looking, but doesn't really care.   
  
  
Name- Arianna Knighton (Shifter)   
  
Age- 17   
  
Power- She is linked to three animals, a wolf, a hawk, and a panther, and has the ability to take on their characteristics. Ex. The vision of a hawk, the hearing of a wolf, and the stealth of a panther; and that's only a few.   
  
Personality- She's usually a cheerful person and like Lyon she doesn't trust easily, but she does like being around people. She's extremely curious, a trait that has often got her into trouble, and hides a soft spot in her heart for strays and the under-dogs. A born diplomat and debator she usually manages to get around many obstacles that are placed in front of her and Lyon.   
  
History- Her father was a master magician and her mother a fiery Scottish woman. Arianna's father passed down all of his knowledge to her and she is an accomplished magician. At the age of ten she found a badly beaten boy and brought him home with her. After pleading with her parents for a few minutes they agreed to let Lyon enter their home and was shocked at the boy's state. Despite that a doctor said he would die from blood loss, Arianna somehow managed to temporarily link herself with Lyon and gave him the strength to live and took away as mucj of his pain as she could. They have been close companions since and although she is a good fighter, she also likes to hack into computers.   
  
Paired- With Lyon or someone who hides a lot of pain inside them.   
  
Hair- From her mother she inherited a thick head of curly red-gold hair and green eyes.   
  
Pants- Black or blue bootcut jeans.   
  
Shirt- Anything as long as it's fitted, not baggy and not too tight.   
  
Other- She uses reading glasses and wears a delicate silver celtic cross. Although pretty, she doesn't take compliments   
Name: Mackenzi Martin   
  
Age: 17   
  
Power: She's a parasyte. She can take the powers of other mutants (one at a time) with the exception of phychic powers. She gains the powers through physical contact and can control which powers she takes.   
  
Personality: Excessively cheerful, quick tempered... She gets angry very easily but can't hold grudges. She isn't the least bit shy. She is happiest in small groups and can't understand why people want to be popular. She is extremely clumsy.   
  
History: She has been living on the streets since thirteen. Her mother died a year previous, and she never met her father. She is an expert thief and would kill to survive.   
  
Do you want to be paired up? Indifferent,   
  
Hair: Red, shoulder length, curly   
  
Pants: Extra long, baggy, carpenter blue jeans.   
  
Shirt: Plain t-shirt   
  
Other(clothing): She wears a heavy jean jacket with rips and patches all over it and sometimes an extra large gray sweater jacket. She has two tattoos and her ears are pierced once. She doesn't wear any jewelry though..   
  
Other: She is a great cook and can sew.   
  
  
  
Name- Dibayo Antriyasto   
  
Age- 18   
  
Power (in detail)- When he sings, he can hypnotize people to do things at their will, can control his power very well, and can keep someone under hypnosis for about 10 hours!!! WAA!! But he isn't invincible, while he is about to sing, someone can just kinda...hit him, and he'd stop, that's why he keeps his distance. He has an artificial soul mande for him by a witch. He has no reflection in mirrors or water or glass. Has black feathered angel wings, and a black halo. He can fly......whee.   
  
Personality- Very outgoing. Never takes anything seriously, but likes to avoid his past. Very sneaky and caniving, and can't be trusted too much. Loves eighties music, especially sex pistols, crass, the clash, talking heads, and...a secret shame of his.....pat benetar. He likes a lot of otheres, but I am too lazy to type them down. He always likes singing around the house, but has to be careful not to do it around people. He is a very good singer, and would like someone to hear him sing without being hypnotized. Loves making jokes, hates racism, and is not religious at all. After all, he is an angel......that was born form a demon!! It screwed up his faith in jesus and God, he believes i a god, but doesnt care which it is. He doesn't like to talk about religion because he thinks it just causes conflict. You have to be careful around him, you could know him all your life and thnk you know everything about him., but you really know nothing. HE. Lies. A. Lot.   
  
History- Has never fit in because of his appearance(silver eyes, pale skin, jet black hair, black wings, black halo)Is the result of an inhuman and a demon. Uh.....never knew his dad really, his dad was murdered when he was six, because the toqn knew he was a creature form hell. Dibayo was scared and loved his father, and his father really loved him and his mother, even though people believed demons cannot truly love. He accidentally murdered a man when he was twelve. It was stupid actually, he hypnotized him to be his slave, and the man never came out of hyponosis(dibayo to this day still doesnt know how he put a man under permanent hypnosis, but wants to!), and the man wouldn't leave him alone. He followed Dibayo to the market one day, and Dibayo told him to leave, the man didn't, and Dibayo started yelling at him. All dibayo think in his head was(Ugh. leave, just die! now!), and the man exploded. Eek. Dibayo still doesn't know the explanation for that either, but thinks its some sort of secret demon inside of him. He ran away form the crazy mob trying to kill him, and he didnt want to put his Mother in danger, so he didnt run to her. He met a girl with beatiful golden eyes and black hair, and she shot weird black mist out of her eyes that went into the peoples mouths and made them stop for air ,while they escaped. They became friends, and he learned her name was renegade. He nicknamed her Ren, while she nicknamed him Dibs. They became best friends, and he began to secretly like her as more than a friends. One day they stole form some gypsies, and the gypsy said something to Ren. Dibayo didnt know because he ran like a coward(he felt horrible after that, i told you he couldnt be trusted!). About an hour later, all ren did was look into his silver eyes, while he looked into her golden eyes, and she immediately freaked out and ran away. He never saw her again. Three years later, he is know just moving to america, unaware of who he'll meet there..   
  
Im pair him up with ren.  
  
Hair- jet black   
  
Pants- black   
  
Shirt- red   
  
Other: Nadda.  
  
  
Thats Who I've chosen no one else Sorry if i didn't choose you It was really tough deciding!! 


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

NOTE  
  
  
I need NORMAL peopple without powers   
  
This will be a huge help to me  
  
I need jocks, cheerleaders, goths, punks, geeks, all that stuff 


	5. Chapter One!

~Chapter 1- Start Your Engines~  
  
  
  
Aiko Theodore Fish stood in front of Bayville high, nervously adjusting his backpack strap. He had never attended a *public* school before, nor had he found it necessary. He started his way to the doors, skirting around large cliques of chatting girls and skater punks, even the occasional goth. He had to restrain himself from wincing. When he finally made it to the doors he was aware of *many* pairs of batting eyes on him and he began to feel a bit more comfortable. He was in his element, the center of *female* attention. He opened the doors and cut a path through the middle of the crowded halls, studying a peice of paper that had the directions to his locker. "Hey cutie, lookin' for somethin'?" He glanced up, aware of the hand resting suggestively on his rear. A tall, blonde girl was standing in his way, grabbing his butt and showing a large amount of cleavage for the world to see. Aiko grimaced and jerked away, shoving the wad of paper back into his pocket before snarling, "Nothing that you've got. Better be on your way, missy, before you've got problems you can't reckon with." The girl straightened up and gave him a look that could freeze hell over before walking away, swishing her hips. Aiko grinned and kneeled over, sticking his hand out. A small shiny stone skidded across the floor and under the hussy's shoe, causing her to slide across the waxed linoleum floor. A loud rip souded through the hall, announcing that the girl's pants had been ruined and that her panties were pink with yellow flowers. Aiko smiled and undid his ponytailer, causing his silky silver and blue hair to cascade down his back. He could practically smell the lust that his appearace caused, and he was pleased. He again started toward his locker, this time making it without any difficulties. He fumbled with his combination and finally just cut the damned lock with a small sliver of the sharpest diamond he could muster, making sure nobody saw him do it. Jerking the locker door open, he shoved his stuff into it and began repacking what he needed when a angry grunt sounded. He glanced to his side. A pretty girl stood next to him, fumbling with her locker too. "Damn.........lock!.........OPEN!!" Aiko smiled and watched, aware of the fact she was ignoring his presence completely. When she began pounding on her locker he decided to help the crazy girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl whirled at him, giving him his second death-glare of the day.  
  
"What do you want?!" she growled, cracking her knuckles. Aiko looked at her hands and gasped. On her knuckled a set of silvery scales were appearing, glinting off the flourescent lights. The girl saw him staring at her in horror and fascination and followed his gaze, almost passing out when she saw what he was staring at. "I-I can explain!" She stuttered, her face turning pale and her eyes widening in panic. Aiko just smiled at her which just caused her to panic even more "I-I, well..........Ah!" Aiko just let her stutter and mumble before taking her hand in his. "What's your name?" The girl stared at her small scaled hand dissapearing into his large hand and felt the scales melt away as she relaxed. "You can call he Ana." She muttered, not even daring to ask why he wasn't calling her a freak or passing out at the sight of scales. Aiko smiled and squeezed her hand and let it go, cutting her lock in the same fashion as he did his. The girl felt something cold drop into her hand as he let go and tightened her hand around it, wondering at its coldness. "My name's Aiko Theodore Fish. Just call me Aiko." Ana nodded and smiled at him. "Well, I gotta go to my first class, don't want to be late." With that Aiko turned and walked down the hall, retying his hair back up. Ana opened her hand and gazed at what he had given her. A beautiful blue stone glittered in the dim hall lighting, shining with a luster of it's own. Ana gasped and hung onto her locker for support. What a boy..........  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A sadly scary looking girl sat in the corner of the lunchroom, nibbling on some crackers. She had mussed black hair with two bangs hanging in front of her glinting golden eyes, giving her a catlike appaerance. Her body was sinewy and her long legs were wrapped around the legs of the chair in somewhat complicated bends. No one sat by her and she glared at everyone who looked happy. Even though her body language was hard and unnerving her eyes were sad and filled with untold.........untold something. She finished her cracker and started on another, lost in thought.  
  
  
  
Kathryn Walker glanced around the lunchroom, looking for a place to sit. ::Let's see.........:: She thought, :: Preppies- no way in hell. Jocks- *snort*. Dweebs- I don't even have a reputation to ruin.:: She looked deeper into the mob of writhing bodies, searching for *somewhere* to sit. Her eyes rested on a girl sitting by herself in the corner, immersed in the shadows. In Kathryn's eyes she seemed to glow somewhat. ::Bingo:: Kathryn propped her tray and walked over to the old table, slinking into the shadows and popping up in the seat right next to the girl. Instantly the girl stiffened and her eyes pooped open, glaring accusingly at Kathryn. "Why are you over here?" Kathryn sighed and threw open her lunch pack, grabbing an apple before replying, "Why not?" She tore into the apple before the other girl could respond. "Why are you sitting here? You're pretty enought to sit over with them." The sad girl waved her hand towards the preps and at Kathryn's shiny auburn hair and inquisitive silver eyes and pale, glowing white skin. Kathryn finished her apple and grabbed a sandwich, eyeing the girl with utmost fascination. The girl's aura was strong and Kathryn could feel it, and she had to know *why* it was so demanding. Kathryn smiled and tried to start small talk with the girl. It was *not* her style to be *this* nice. "So.........what's you're name?" The girl looked off to the side playing with a cracker. "Ren." Kathryn frowned. Getting to know this girl was not going to be easy.........she didn't even know why she was trying to make friends. Again, it was not her fashion. 


End file.
